There is available on the market a wide variety of loose leaf holders by which standard size documents may be retained for storage. A conventional loose leaf holder comprises a pair of lockable flexible elements that are mounted on a common base and upon which one or more leaves may be mounted, by means of holes punched along an edge of the one or more leaves.
Also available are loose leaf holders having a planar base configured for retention by a ring binder, which generally comprises a pair of lockable, rigid, metal ring-shaped elements mounted on a base. Ring binder retainable holders are particularly useful for storing a number of sets of documents that it is wished to keep separate, and which it may be useful to remove individually from the ring binder.
There is further available a detachable ring binder retainable holder wherein a planar base is mountable onto a ring binder by means of a pair of L-shaped grooves configured for engagement with the ring-shaped elements of the ring binder. A leaf spring is also provided inside each groove, which prevents the holder from becoming accidentally detached from the ring binder.
Among disadvantages of the detachable holder described above is that the mounting thereof onto a ring binder, and the detachment thereof from a ring binder, may be achieved only by a series of relatively complex movements of the detachable holder and the ring binder relative to each other.